


Expect The Unexpected Random Shit

by kendoe555



Series: To be expected? Or to be unexpected? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I’m too lazy to tag this one, so I just put it in the collection and hope for the best..., what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoe555/pseuds/kendoe555
Summary: This is for anything that I write that is still in the ‘Expect the Unexpected’ universe-multiverse?- but doesn’t quite fit into the story right.
Relationships: Idk-
Series: To be expected? Or to be unexpected? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946803
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Among us

Fresh, Nightmare, Ink, Error, Dream, Blue, Classic, Paprika, Red, and Minny appear on the ship- and begin to disperse to do their tasks.

...Only for the emergency meeting button to be pressed.

By Ink.

“Error is The Imposter!!”

“We’ve done literally nothing Ink-”

“Do YoU HAvE anY PrOOf?”

“Well, no but-”

“ **I say we vote Ink.** ”

“Why?”

“ **Sus.** ”

“I ACCEPT THAT LOGIC!”

_FeelingBerryBlue has voted, 9 votes remain._

“wait what’s happening?”

“RED, WERE YOU EVEN- NEVERMIND, WE’RE VOTING INK OFF.”

“alright baby blue.”

_red hot has voted, 8 votes remain._

“DON’T CALL ME THAT.”

_Nootmare has voted, 7 votes remain._

“I’m skipping.”

_Dreamy has voted, 6 votes remain._

“Wait- let’s talk about this-”

_ErROr has voted, 5 votes remain._

_haha stinky has voted, 4 votes remain._

“Wh- Classic! Really??”

Said skeleton shrugs.

“what? it’s funny.”

Paprika just sighs.

“I SHALL SKIP AS WELL!”

_THE GREAT PAPRIKA has voted, 3 votes remain._

Ink turns his pleading gaze to the last two skeletons.

“Sorry brah, I’ve gotta vote your unrad self out.”

_RadFresh has voted, 2 votes remain._

“You know what? This is hilarious.”

_Kendoe has voted, 1 votes remain._

“Nooooo, Harmony I believed in you!”

“I regret nothing.”

Ink sighs.

“Whatever, I may as well vote for myself at this point.”

_Inky boi has voted, 0 votes remain._

…

**Inky boi was not The Imposter.**

…

Everyone once again scatters- the crewmates doing their tasks- and The Imposter heading to kill.

_In electrical_

“HELLO! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!”

The other says nothing.

“...OH, I SEE. IT ALWAYS SEEMS TO BE IN ELECTRICAL, DOESN’T IT?”

Blue turns around from the task he was doing, watching as the other skeleton takes out a knife.

“YOU SEEM TO ENJOY BEING IMPOSTER, AT LEAST.”

The Imposter doesn’t speak, but there was a chilling grin on their face.

“LET’S JUST GET TO THE POINT.”

The knife raises, before coming down on the cyan clothed skeleton. The Imposter walks away, schooling their expression and heading down the vent.

_Dead body found!_

“OKAY SO-”

“i’m the imposter.”

“NO SANS- I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS AGAIN!”

“vote me.”

_Nootmare has voted, 7 votes remain._

_ErROr has voted, 6 votes remain._

_red hot has voted, 5 votes remain._

_Kendoe has voted, 4 votes remain._

_Dreamy has voted, 3 votes remain._

_RadFresh has voted, 2 votes remain._

“NO STOP VOTING, IT’S NOT HIM- HE’S NOT THE IMPOSTER!”

Classic just chuckles into his blue glove.

“IT’S NOT SANS HE’S JUST AN IDIOT!”

…

**haha stinky was not The Imposter.**

…

“heh heh heh.”

“AAAAAAAAAHH-”

_*btzz btzz*_

Red sighs in agitation. He was trying to get the card swipe dangit! Why did the lights have to go out now??

He heads over to electrical, opening the panel and flipping the switches- only to turn around to the pink and red of Fresh’s dead body, Error and Nightmare turning the corner.

“…”

**“...”**

“i can explain-”

The red-clad skeleton sweats as Error reports Fresh’s body.

…

**red hot was not The Imposter.**

…

“fu **n** kin’- really fresh??”

The crewmates scatter once more- a bit more cautious now that there was only 4 of them left. And The Imposter was still at large.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-*_

**_Reactor meltdown in 20...19...18…_ **

“Uggg…”

Minny groans, before turning and running to the reactor- Winky following behind.

Someone was already there, waiting on one side to fix the reactor.

_*beep*_

And with that- no one was going to die.

Minny turns to the other, “Hey thanks for the he-”

Her voice cuts off, and she looks down with shaking eyelights.

In her torso there was a knife, buried hilt deep.

Minny coughs weakly.

“Y’know, I honestly didn’t think it would be you…oh well... at least you seem to be having fun…”

The Imposter only grins back, eyesockets dark.

“Watch Winky for me… ‘kay? I won’t- won’t be able to- as a ghost…”

Said pet only watches, unaware of the severity of the situation.

Minny’s body slumps to the floor, dead.

The Imposter’s smile falls a bit, and he rearanges Minny’s body to look a bit more comfortable. He glances at her pet- Winky- sitting next to her, licking Minny’s hand, the white of her suit forever stained by blood.

The Imposter quietly vents away, and waits for his next victim.

_Dead body found!_

**“Who was it?”**

“WhERe?”

“It was Minny… by the reactor.”

“GASP! NOT HARMONY!”

**“Do you have any clue on who The Imposter is?”**

“I honestly don’t have any idea.”

“I MEAN… I’M PROBABLY WRONG, BUT CAN’T YOU SELF REPORT?”

“Wh- well, yeah, but-”

“THAT SEEMS PRETTY… WHAT DID YOU CALL IT NIGHTMARE?”

**“Sus?”**

“YES- THAT! SEEMS PRETTY “SUS” TO ME!”

Error shrugs.

“ALriGhT tHEn.”

_ErROr has voted, 3 votes remain._

**“Honestly I just want to throw Dream out of the ship.”**

_Nootmare has voted, 2 votes remain._

“Wow, thank you brother…”

**“Of course!”**

Dream just sighs, warily taking off his yellow helmet.

_THE GREAT PAPRIKA has voted, 1 votes remain._

“I AM SORRY, DREAM!”

“It’s fine, Paprika- I’ll just skip.”

_Dreamy has voted, 0 votes remain._

…

**Dreamy was not The Imposter.**

...

“I GUESS HE DIDN’T SELF REPORT, THEN…”

_In navigation_

Nightmare, sighs, trying to finish his task as quickly as possible. The task bar was almost full- only one more task after this one, and the crewmates would win. Turning around to finish, he sees something that makes him sick to his stomach.

_Error laying on the floor his black helmet next to him- blood pooling onto the floor from his severed head._

Nightmare begins shaking, legs collapsing under him- red overtaking the purple of his pants. 

He knows this isn’t real- but this is one of his greatest fears. 

_Losing what was_ **_his_ ** _._

And this was the last straw.

Footsteps slowly approach Nightmare.

“Nyeh heh heh, do you like the little gift I gave you?”

The Imposter's voice was deadly quiet.

“I thought I would save you for last. Let you slowly watch what was yours die by my hand. And although you were able to hide it from the others, I saw how much each death took a toll on you…”

An orange and bloody gloved hand tilted Nightmare’s head up, forcing him to meet eyes with Papri- no- _The Imposter_.

The tall skeleton’s eyesockets were cold, holding no remorse- but shining in a dark, twisted, joy.

Nightmare was powerless to him.

“...It was wonderful to watch. But for now- I win.”

With those last words there was a sharp pain in Nightmare’s soul, and everything went dark.

**Defeat**


	2. Incorrect Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SPOILERS!!! FOR LIKE- A KINDA BIGISH THING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting it here again: SPOILERSSSSSSSSSS are in this chapter

Minny: *Exists*

Depression: _It’s free real estate_

Winky: So when will I be in the story?

Me: When it’s plot convenient.

A random human (who is Minny): *Dies*

Fate: Ah yes you’ll do.

Fate: Gotta take the cat too-

Destiny: But _why-_

Minny: I am the Sans guardian! Guardian of the Sans’!

Fresh: Fate quivers before her!

Minny, at Fate: ****** off!**

Minny: If I had a nickel for every time I died and came back to life in a fictional world, I’d have two nickels.

Minny: It’s not a lot, but it’s weird that it happened twice.

Me: *puts my cat into my story as a skelly cause I can*

Also me: Wait does that mean she died??

Minny: *Breaths*

Every skeleton ever: Baby. Smol bean. Must protecc.

Me: I’m gonna write a funny and fluffy story!

My readers: *Accidentally gives me angst ideas*

Me: Hmmmm~

Underfell bros: Are we ever gonna get screen time?

Me: I honestly don’t know-

Minny: So is there gonna be romance?

Me: _I honestly don’t know-_

Me: I should write a chapter!

My brain: Memes.

Me: Wh-what?

My brain: Memes.

Me: Y’know, I thought they would freak out about Stretch more...

Blue: MAYBE THEY STILL THINK HE’S A BAD PERSON LIKE HE USUALLY IS IN OTHER STORIES?

Stretch: should i just say it outright? i'm with the yin side.

Blue: BUT I DON’T LET HIM HELP MUCH.

Stretch: you know i could be more helpful-

Blue: NOPE!

Error: *Feels slightly not sad*

Nightmare: **Error’s dying!**

Fresh: *Opens his mouth*

Me: Ew please don’t make me type your words.

(Jk I actually really like Fresh)

Me: *Literally only makes Minny SAVE so Frisk won’t be able to be an idiot*

Inner me: **_Kill her._ **

Fresh: *is Fresh*

Me: *Cringing as I write* You’re doing amazing sweetie.

My readers: *Makes a comment*

Me: _eeeeeeeeeeeeee-!_

(that’s a happy me if you can’t tell-)

All of us at fgod Error: _Is this something that needs to be loved and protected?_

The answer is yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please leave a comment and/or kudos (if you want-)
> 
> My tumblr is not-a-gay-dragon  
> And my discord is Rainbow Dragon Boi#3366  
> Feel free to message me! ...although you might wanna do it on discord- I’m not on tumblr that much tbh-
> 
> Ummm... yeah I think that’s it...?


End file.
